The Descender
Hello guys, I'm Rachel. I am writing this here because the Minecraft Forums delete this post saying it's a troll post, and I can't think of where else to put this. I don't have much time. Listen to me: This is REAL, and you should be careful. I recommend to copy and paste the whole article in Notepad, for this can be deleted tomorrow and my account will be banned for saying that it is real. I know the rules, but yeah, let me begin. A week ago, I had picked up interest to explore the Deep Web. Not because my friends too do it. I just wanted to know how it was. I installed Tor and the other stuff. I set my protection level to the highest, though it made the pages load quite slower. I went to the Hidden Wiki and checked out the links. I decided to go for the anonymous DW chat, so I clicked on the link. I connected with a random user. The chat went like this: Me: hi Stranger: Hello. Me: wut bringz u here xD Stranger: Farewell, next target. Me: lel u must be kidding shut up Stranger has disconnected. Chat has ended. Then I was redirected to another site. The title read: 'The Descender: The One Who Chooses His Special Ones.' I scrolled through the page. There were gruesome and ugly torture photos of both genders. There was also a section that read, 'How I Kill,' and the photos in that were too much for me to take. Carcasses in a pool of black blood, for instance. I was about to exit the site, when I noticed another section below. It contained a few photos of people. I was shocked to find my photo as the first one in the sequence. The title of that section was, 'My Next Victims.' I was terror-stricken at this moment. I immediately switched off my computer. I panicked. But for the next two days, nothing had occurred, so I let loose of the tension. On the same day, I decided to play Minecraft. I played Multiplayer and joined Mineplex. I had a weird encounter. There was a player called The_Descender watching me from a distance. He had the default skin but its face had a curved wicked smile. He was there, in every mini game, watching me. Just watching me and nothing else. Feeling uneasy, I left the server. I joined Hypixel and he was there, HiveMC, too, and somehow even on my Single player world! I switched off my PC for the rest of the day. At night, I saw somebody watching me through my window. He possessed the smae curved and wicked smile. I knew who he was and then immediately ran out of my house. I booked a room in a nearby hotel but he came there. I escaped from there. I hadn't checked out and paid the money. I ran to different locations, and he followed me there. My family must be worrying about me now. But how can I return when he is on my tail! A week had finished and now I am upstairs in an abandoned storehouse near the coast. I'm writing this on my mobile phone. My clothes are severely withered. I am spending my final moments. I advise you to never, ever, go to the DW. If you stumble across him just immediately shut down your PC and he won't be able to find you. I can see him through a small hole. He is now in front of the storehouse. Remember, neversjknebsbkalodicijw Oh, so she was doing this to let others know about me! Sure, why not? Now, folks, let's see some gracious torture photos. image.jpeg Here, I've dragged her to the coast! She's crying so desperately! image-1.jpeg image-2.jpeg Stabbed her once, and she's dead! image-3.jpeg Some brutal things going on. image-4.jpeg Going to dispose her in the sea. image-5.jpeg The waves have taken her. By the way, I am the Descender, and if you enjoyed my tortures and killings, then please visit me on the DW! Thank you! Category:H950sm Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas